Tutor
by mistralax
Summary: Fic Au. Nezumi odiaba las matemáticas, no por algo no eran su materia favorita. El molesto profesor le ha dicho que tiene que quedarse después de clases.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora:**

Bien un fic cortito One-shot XD todo raro que venia escribiendo de a trozos hace algunos meses. Hoy me he podido sentar y terminarlo par compartirlo con ustedes ;.; espero que les guste.

**Advertencias:**

Nezumi POV (Point of view) AU (universo alterno) y muchas cosas raras DX El tsunderismo de Nezumi XD

* * *

**Tutor**

by

Zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único"**

* * *

Realmente en éste momento hay dos cosas que detesto. A Safu y los profesores metiches.

Miré con algo de desagrado mi último examen de matemáticas- estaba reprobado- de seguir así tendré que reparar la materia. Bufé con algo de fastidio, sé bien las consecuencias pero odio que me lo estén repitiendo a cada momento. Ese profesor Rikiga es realmente molesto, claro sí no hiciera esos exámenes tan difíciles, eran sólo cosas que Arquímedes o algún tipo como ellos habría entendido, pero soy alguien ocupado, tengo una vida social muy activa pero de igual manera no trato de descuidarme y ser sólo una cara bonita, también puedo ser guapo e inteligente, pero mi fallo sólo ocurre con las estúpidas matemáticas, incluso se puede decir que soy el mejor en la clase de literatura, ese si es mi fuerte.

Safu se burló de mis bajas calificaciones. Odio a esa mocosa, desde que ingresé al instituto hemos tenido roces desagradables, simplemente nuestras miradas habían conectado el primer día y el odio era mutuo.

Vi a Rikiga acercarse rascándose su calva cabeza, parecía pensar seriamente en que hacer conmigo -realmente patético- No necesito que nadie me diga que hacer y mucho menos vengan con esas lastimas a mi.

- Nezumi, te daré otra oportunidad para recuperar éste examen. Realmente me preocupa tu rendimiento en la materia - solté un bufido tratando de ignorarle - Eres un muchacho maleducado ¿no? - le volví a mirar ésta vez con un instinto asesino aflorando en mi - He decidido que te tutees con Shion después de clases. Necesito que mejores esas calificaciones.

¿Shion? casi ni recuerdo ese nombre. Mi mirada viaja rápidamente al otro extremo del aula, era aquel chico de cabellos blancos y ojos rojizos, el presidente de la clase.

- Ni muerto - dije. Realmente no deseaba tener que quedarme después de clases y menos con aquel mocoso que sabía que era amigo de Safu. Debía ser casi tan insoportable como ella, además era el presidente de la clase, un maldito cerebrito, de verdad alguien que sería el último con el que cruzaría una palabra en el instituto aparte de Safu.

Volví mi vista a Rikiga quien parecía tener una vena hincharse en su cabeza.

- Al menos agradece que Shion ha aceptado tutear a alguien como tú. ¿Sabes? él no debería perder el tiempo de ésta manera - se enojó, era evidente. Pero realmente es asqueroso ver la manera en la que ese hombre coloca a Shion en un pedestal. Siempre parece estar por encima de nosotros, debía ser un maldito engreído dueño de la verdad, cosa que me resulta familiar.

Por alguna razón -Safu- siempre evito mirar al otro extremo del aula, ya que no hay nada bueno para ver, además teniendo una hermosa vista de la "libertad" por la ventana a mi lado, ¿por qué desperdiciarla? Pero desde que ese hombre ha mencionado a Shion no pude apartar mi mirada de allá. Shion es un sujeto extraño para mi, siquiera recuerdo haberle escuchado hablar, la verdad no pongo atención.

Ví casi como cordero degollado el reloj del salón, eran las cuatro. Saldríamos al fin de clases. No pienso quedarme a repasar ese poco de números y menos con ese sujeto desconocido.

Trató de arreglar mis cosas a tiempo para irme pero veo que Shion dirige su mirada a mi. Me está viendo fijamente. Trato de levantarme como si nada colocándome mi mochila.

- ¡Espera! - antes de salir del aula él me alcanza.

- No molestes. Tengo cosas que hacer.

- Pero ya hemos quedado para lo de la tutoría - insiste.

- Yo no he quedado contigo en nada, quizás prueba suerte en otro día o en otra vida - digo con el tono más frío y amenazante que puedo poner. Siempre funciona cuando algún idiota trata de retarme o fastidiarme, se ven reducidos a más que unos simples cachorros temblorosos.

Pero no ha resultado. Shion ha fruncido el ceño cambiando drásticamente aquella cara que parecía algo imperturbable y perfecta.

- No seas orgulloso. ¿Además has visto tus calificaciones?

- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees?! ¡¿Mi madre?! - digo ya al borde de mi paciencia.

- Claro que no, pero me preocupo por ti como por todos.

- Pues no necesito que lo hagas, guárdalo para otros que lo quieran. - sólo deseo abandonar el plantel lo antes posible. Veo a Shion entristecer de cierta manera su mirada, algo en mí se revuelve.

- Está bien, vete - he ganado, pero algo no está bien. Me siento horriblemente culpable, pero ¿por qué debería? Es su culpa por aferrarse a ayudarme con algo que no le he pedido. Shion se gira para ir a recoger sus cosas.

Es extraño. Quería irme lo más pronto pero ahí estoy parado en la puerta. Mis pies no responden. Maldición no iré a...

- Maldición, ¡ya quita esa cara de tragedia! - digo algo fastidiado - Explícame lo que tengas que explicarme, ¿bien? - Soy un idiota pero considero que realmente voy a necesitar esas lecciones. Sólo estoy accediendo por eso.

Shion casi tira sus cuadernos y lápices, quizás algo asustado por el tono que usé. Me mira algo desconcertado. Sus labios que parecían una línea recta se han curvado en una sonrisa amarga.

- Lo siento, no pensaba obligarte.

- ¡Ya acepté la maldita lección!, ¡no vengas con que ahora te vas a retractar! - no sé porqué no agarro mis cosas y me largo ante tantos peros...

Al final he agarrado una silla cercana a la mesa de Shion y me recargo en ella, Shion parece algo confundido aún así se mueve y abre su cuaderno rápidamente.

- Muéstrame tu examen - me pide algo titubeante, con algo de pena le paso aquel trozo de papel. Shion comienza a ojear con sus ojos rojizos de derecha a izquierda.

Es extraño, ver el movimiento de sus ojos es algo hipnotizante. Comienzo a detallarle fijándome en la mejilla que está en su mejilla izquierda de un suave rosa pálido, luego me encuentro con su cabello de color blanco como la nieve, se ve de cierta manera tan suave. No ´se en que momento mi mano se ha movido impulsada por la curiosidad para comprobar aquello.

- Vaya, por lo que veo tienes serios problemas con las integrales - mi mano se ha detenido automáticamente a medio camino al escuchar a Shion hablar y rápidamente vuelvo a mi postura inicial.

- Creo que eso es obvio si ves mi calificación.

- Bueno pero caes en pequeñeces - suaviza el problema - Has puesto bien las formulas, pero lo tuyo son problemas de cálculo - Shion comienza a apuntar el problema en una hoja aparte y comienza a resolverlo paso a paso para mi, estoy hipnotizado viendo el lápiz y dejándome llevar por su voz.

- ¿Ves ahora? - me pregunta. Yo no puedo evitar asentir. Lo he entendido - Me alegra, ¿Por qué no tratas ahora de resolverlo? - Shion me pasa una hoja con el problema en blanco. Está esperando que lo resuelva ¿no? debo poner en práctica lo que acabo de ver, siento que no puedo equivocarme, una parte de mi quiere ¿impresionarle?

Ha sido pan comido, mis fallas son tan tontas que duele admitirlo y no he pasado tanto tiempo pensando en ¿qué hacer?

- Vaya, lo haces bien, ¡eres increíble! - Shion sonríe y mi corazón casi se ha detenido, ¿qué demonios ha sido eso? su sonrisa me ha dejado sin aire.

- Bueno... gracias... pero eso debería decir yo - no pretendo llevarme el crédito por algo por lo cual no he podido lograr sólo.

- Bueno vamos con los siguientes, si sigues practicando le agarras el ritmo - Shion parece muy entusiasmado ahora. No sé ¿por qué? pero me hace sentir feliz a mi también?

Llevo casi la mitad de el examen resuelto correctamente, ahora me pregunto realmente ¿cómo he podido ser tan idiota y reprobar?

- Realmente eres muy bueno. Solo necesitabas un empujón - Shion me mira analizante. No puedo evitar sonreír.

- Ha sido gracias a ti y tu persistencia.

- Discúlpame esa.

- De verdad me sorprendes... - digo casi en un susurro pero Shion me ha escuchado y me mira interrogante - Digo, que alguien como tú seas amigo de Safu, realmente pensé que serias muy diferente.

- Safu es un buena persona, solo que tiene un carácter algo fuerte - parece que él mismo lo reconoce, casi estuve a punto de morderme la lengua por haber dicho aquello en voz alta - ¿Pero qué clase de persona pensabas que era?

- Uhmm no lo sé...- miérda ¿qué digo? no puedo decir aquellas palabras que circulaban mis pensamientos hace horas, seria muy bastardo de mi parte.

- Creo que lo estoy suponiendo con tu silencio - esboza una sonrisa.

- Pero ¿qué dices?...

- Hipócrita, perfeccionista, nerd, fenómeno...- me quedo con la boca abierta - Disculpa... - se apresura a decir con un tono de vergüenza en su voz - Es que son las cosas que suelo oír, así que no me molesta.

- ¡Eres un idiota¡ ¡sabes que no eres nada de eso ¿no?! - Shion se sobresalta al oírme y más bien se asusta al escuchar el estruendo de mis manos al golpear la mesa.

En realidad el hipócrita soy yo, hace un rato pensando lo peor.

Shion me sonríe.

- Realmente eres muy diferente a como pensaba que eras...- suelta con un tono de sinceridad mirándome fijamente a los ojos - Eres alguien realmente amable.

Como si un chiste me hubieran contado me hecho a reír.

- Lo siento, pero de todas las cosas, tenías que decir que soy amable.

- Podía haber dicho otras palabras pero creo que es la adecuada para describirte ahora, Nezumi.

- Realmente eres un bicho raro - dejo mi risa, algo extraño he sentido al oírle pronunciando mi nombre - Ten, ya terminé.

Le entrego la hoja y decido mirar a la ventana, el atardecer ha comenzado a caer, se siente todo tan tranquilo. Vuelvo mi vista a Shion quien revisa meticulosamente mi nuevo examen. Mi vista se vuelve a sus ojos y entonces los míos bajan viendo su nariz y sus labios semiabiertos como si susurrara algo mientras corrige.

- ¡Bien! ¡Está perfecto Nezumi! ¡Felicidades!... - dice con alegría pero logro tomar aquellas palabras y guardarlas en mi boca.

Ha sido un impulso me he apoyado en la mesa tomándole desprevenido en todo sentido y uniendo mis labios con los suyos. Shion no se mueve, más bien parece shockeado. He hecho un movimiento inesperado hasta para mi mismo.

Decido separarme al instante que soy consciente de lo que he hecho.

Un silencio incomodo ha llenado el aula donde estamos solos, la hoja de mi examen ha caído entre algunas mesas pero no tengo las fuerzas para moverme.

- Nezumi... tú...- Shion parece reaccionar temblorosamente, por el tono de sus palabras aún parece confundido, yo también lo estoy y no puedo girarme a mirarle.

- Olvida esto. No ha pasado nada - no quiero verle a los ojos y verificar cuanto me ha gustado ese beso. Tomo mis cosas y decido irme.

- ¡Espera, Nezumi! - escuchó a Shion levantarse torpemente llevándose algunas sillas con él, ha sido un sonido estruendoso y molesto pero suficiente para que tenga que girarme. Veo Shion tratando de levantarse de esa posición tan incomoda en la que está.

- Pero que desastroso eres - atino a decir para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Nezumi... tú-tú - ¿por qué titubea de esa manera? ¿Por qué sus mejillas se han colorado? - Tu me gustas - escucho aquellas palabras que salen de sus labios con algo de temor.

Estoy paralizado una corriente de sensaciones recorren mi cuerpo y mi mente ahora. Shion baja su rostro, parece triste.

¿Qué le gusto?

¿Por qué me hace tan feliz oír eso?

Hace unas horas era un completo extraño para mi pero ahora... ¿qué puedo decir? ¿Me gusta?

Le obligo a levantar el rostro noto que tiembla, quizás haya tenido que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para decirme eso.

Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, sus ojos algo acuosos, y su cabello algo desordenado.

¿Qué si me gusta?

¡Claro que me gusta!

No lo pienso más ya que decido acabar con la distancia entre nosotros. Me separo para ver su reacción apenas parece recordar como hablar y eso me hace sonreír.

- Ne-nezumi...

- ¿Y bien qué te parece mi respuesta?

Shion se queda estupefacto, quizás no era respuesta que él esperaba.

¿Cómo se supone que debería ser llamado esto? ¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Un flechazo?

Han pasado varios días desde aquel encuentro, no volví a hablar con Shion cosas que no fuesen simples saludos bajo la atenta mirada de Safu. He aprobado la evaluación con leves errores. No podía concentrarme, culpen a los tontos números que me hacían pensar en Shion. Tonto 1+1 que me hace perder la cordura.

-Esto... ¿Cómo te ha ido en el examen, Nezumi? - escucho aquella voz conocida para mi. Me fijo que no hay nadie en el aula, seguramente ha sonado la campana de receso y ni cuenta me he dado.

- Bien, supongo - Shion se acerca para mirar mi resultado, parece no ser lo que esperaba.

- ¿Has tenido problemas de nuevo? - me mira confuso.

- ¿Tu qué crees? - no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona - Quizás necesito más lecciones, Shi-on - me divierto al pronunciar su nombre de manera prolongada.

Shion se sonroja porque parece que ha entendido mi indirecta.

- Y bien ¿estarías dispuesto a tutearme? - sé muy bien cuales son mis intenciones.

Shion me mira tratando de calmar ese tomo rojizo en su rostro y parece pensarlo un buen rato. Parece que me va a responder, es entonces cuando me ha tomado por sorpresa y sus labios se han juntado con los míos.

Shion se separa y me mira con una dulce sonrisa. - Creo que sabes mi respuesta...

* * *

**Notas finales:**

No odio a Safu, ténganlo en cuenta, DX

¡Oh Dios! esto ha sido cursi señores DX (disculpen lo complacista de la situación XD) Pero soy capaz de unirlos con pega UHU, silicona y todas los pegamentos posibles XD

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que estuvo medio raro como ya dije XD

Bueno nos leemos en otra historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autora:** Luego de un ratito mas escribiendo decidí hacer una side history desde la perspectiva de Shion xD quizás sea algo raro como el primero, bueno ya dejando de lado eso, todos mis productos son raros, hasta para mi xD

**Advertencias:**

Shion POV (Poin of view) leve trastorno de personalidad: Yandere. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

**Tutor**

By

Zutte-chan

**"Side-history"**

* * *

Es tan hermoso, es el pensamiento que cruza mi cabeza.

Le había visto hace algun tiempo en las obras estudiantiles su interpretación me había dejado cautivado, es realmente extraño nunca había sentido algo igual.

Así que deje que mi admiración hacia su persona fuera en secreto.

Siempre veo a Safu pelear con el. Soy el presidente de la clase y ella la vicepresidenta, claro que no soy tan estricto con las reglas pero para ella son importantes, así como mantener su habitación ordenada, no recuerdo haber visto una partícula de polvo en ella.

Nezumi es del tipo de persona que la ignora cuando muchos suelen acatar lo que ella dice a primeras. De cierta manera siento algo de envidia al verla hablar con el. No tengo el valor siquiera para acercarmele, para mi era inalcanzable, es extraño pero Nezumi esta rodeado siempre de personas, estudiantes que le admiran y chicas enamoradizas.

El día que el profesor Rikiga me había pedido ayudarle con las notas de los exámenes de matemáticas no pensé encontrarme con aquello. No podía dejar de apartar mi mirada de aquella hoja, ha reprobado.

- Es una lástima con estas notas, no aprobara - dice el profesor quitandome la hoja para pasar la nota al listado.

- ¡Espere profesor!- me apresuro a decir, ¿qué estoy haciendo? El profesor me mira interrogante - No hay una posibilidad de que se recupere?

El duda un momento y me mira - Shion siempre eres tan buen chico - suelta unas lagrimillas - Solo porque tu lo pides le daré una oportunidad.

Una sonrisa se esboza en mi rostro lleno de felicidad y agradecimiento.

- Pero deberá tutearse con alguien, ya que como va... Quizás a Safu no le moleste.

- ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? - me apresuro a decir, siento que si no digo algo dejare pasar algo importante.

- Pero Shion, tu ya tienes muchas responsabilidades.

- Lo sé, pero no estaría bien dejarle todo a Safu. Además para ella seria algo incómodo.

- Bueno creo que tienes razón. Está bien.

Mi corazón ha saltado de felicidad. Me siento algo tonto y nervioso.

Al final las cosas han salido de un modo inesperado.

No esperaba que me besara y mucho menos que yo me le declarara. Ha sido vergonzoso y torpe.

Ahora soy el tutor fijo de Nezumi.

Es increíblemente sobresaliente en la literatura, me sorprende verlo hablar con afán de una obra.

- En la próxima obra sere Hamlet - un protagonicó, es increíble.

- ¡Vaya! Genial! Ya me gustaría verte en escena.

- Será en una semana, Majestad. Así que solo deberás esperar - dice el colocando su mano de manera cariñosa en mi cabello. Parece muy entretenido con eso. Además de oír aquel apodo, tiene una extraña manera de expresarse, pero solo se me hace más fascinante a mis ojos.

- Realmente parece que te gusta - digo con una sonrisa señalando mi cabello.

Nezumi me sonríe - Es solo que es adictivo, el tacto - mis mejillas se colorean un poco - Aunque hay algo mas adictivo que eso- no reacciono cuando siento sus labios unirse a los míos. Las mariposas en mi estómago hacen estragos en mí, y temperatura corporal comienza a subir. No importa cuantas veces lo haya hecho, es impredecible para mí y mi reacción es la misma.

- ¡Jajajaja! Simplemente deberías relajarte, no quiero tener que cargar con un muerto - me revuelve mis cabellos.

- ¡Lo siento! Pero es que siempre me tomas desprevenido - digo con algo de pena. Aun no me acostumbro.

- La verdad nunca estás atento - me dice con burla - Pero es emocionante ver tu rostro.

Mis mejillas se colorean aun más, mi cara esta muy caliente.

Amo todas esas sensaciones. Nezumi es el único que me hace sentir de esa manera.

Miro de reojo hacia donde esta Nezumi esta afuera del salón recargado contra la ventana del pasillo hablando con una chica. Me digo que no es nada.

Safu me habla y sigo con la platica entonces veo que ambos han desaparecido.

- Safu vuelvo en momento.

- Shion, ¿a dónde vas?

No alcanzo a responderle ya que he salido con rapidez. El pasillo esta lleno de gente como siempre pero no veo a Nezumi y a esa chica. Recorro casi mínuciosamente cada metro cuadrado hasta que oigo voces cerca de las escaleras que están desoladas. Allí estan ellos.

Quizás sea algo exagerado llegar hasta aca, quizás deba volver al aula pero algo que escucho me detiene.

- ¡Sal conmigo, por favor! - dice la chica y mis sentidos se han congelado esperando oír la contestacion de Nezumi ante aquella proposición. Mi corazón late con fuerza - Sé que no sales con nadie, por eso...

- Ló siento, pero no puedo aceptar.

- ¿Por qué? - su voz denota desilusión - ¿Acaso hay alguien que te gusta?

- Así es.

Mis mejillas de colorean y mi corazón vuelve a latir. Me siento algo tonto por desconfiar.

- ¿No puedes si quiera darme una oportunidad?

- Lo siento, pero ya sabes mi respuesta.

Escucho los pasos de Nezumi bajar la escalera.

- ¡Espera! - ella grita pero algo no esta bien, su grito se prolonga y escucho golpes incesantes, después silencio.

No me puedo mover de pronto el grito desesperado de muchacha acompañado de un llanto me hace despertar.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, alguien! - sin pensarlo mi giro y corro hacia las escaleras. Ella mueve el cuerpo de Nezumi inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¿Pero qué?...

- ¡Shion! ¡Es Nezumi... No responde... Ha sido mi culpa, he sido tan torpe- las lágrimas descienden de sus ojos. No puedo quedarme paralizado de miedo me repito. Me acerco a mirar que por su cien escurre un pequeño hilo de sangre. Tengo que tener cuidado para moverle no se que otras heridas tenga.

Ella se ha quedado llorando pero no puedo hacer nada por ella ahora. Llevo a Nezumi a la enfermería, esta algo pesado y es algo difícil ya que es más alto que yo.

La doctora casi pega el grito al cielo al ver lo que pasaba.

Ella ahora le examina y se ha encargado de llamar a la familia de Nezumi.

- Ha sido un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, seguramente por los peldaños de la escalera, además de presentar una torcedura en el pie derecho - ella me dice tratando de tranquilizarme aunque no me quedo nada tranquilo. Ella me permite pasar a ver a Nezumi.

Nezumi ha despertado y me mira algo confuso.

- Menudo golpe me he llevado - se soba la cabeza que tiene un pequeño vendaje.

No puedo decir nada, simplemente me he quedado mudo, mis ojos comienzan a picarme, no quiero llorar pero...

Siento su mano posarse sobre mi mejilla.

- No llores, no es para tanto.

- Eres un tonto. Estaba preocupado.

- Lo se.

La doctora entra de pronto me sobresalto un poco limpiandome rápidamente el rostro y Nezumi no puede evitar reír.

- Nezumi, sera mejor que te vayas a casa hoy. He contactado a tu madre vendrá en un momento a recogerte- Nezumi bufa algo fastidiado, me pone triste que se tenga que ir pero comprendo que es por su bienestar.

- Deberás ir al hospital a revisarte ese tobillo. Tienes una torcedura pero no puedo asegurar cuan grave sea.

Escucho a Nezumi murmurar algunos improperios al ver a la doctora irse. Simplemente no se que decir o hacer.

La madre de Nezumi ha venido y al final se lo ha llevado.

Estoy algo decaído, no pude concentrarme el resto de las clases ni oír claramente lo que Safu me decía.

Al final recibo un mensaje de texto, es de Nezumi. Mis dedos tiemblan pero decido ver lo que dice.

"Estoy en el Hospital Central, Majestad"

Casi sonrio porque se que debe estar aburrido.

Decido entonces ir, no queda tan lejos. Me despido de Safu y me pongo en marcha.

Llego algo agitado. Voy al área de emergencias y decido preguntar.

Esta en una de las camillas de brazos cruzados mientras su madre le habla conjunto al médico. Decido esperar entonces el médico sale y la madre de Nezumi me mira.

- ¡Vaya! Es tu amigo! ¡Pasa! - ella me sonríe y me saluda animadamente, algo apenado entro - Vuelvo en un minuto, iré por el papeleo.

Al final nos hemos quedado solos. Algo incomodo el silencio que se forma.

- Nezumi... Uhmm... ¿Cómo salieron tus exámenes? - me aventuro a preguntar viendo el pie fuertemente vendado.

Nezumi parece algo frustrado se echa el cabello hacia atrás.

- Tendré que tener reposo por quince días. Al parecer la torcedura ha resultado más grave de lo que parecía.

Me quedo congelado.

- Creo que no me podrás ver en escena- suelta un suspiro.

Algo en mi interior se revuelve. Se que Nezumi no quiere decirlo pero lo noto, esta molesto, triste...

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien - me atrevo a decir - Ya habrá otra oportunidad. Lo importante es que estas bien - no puedo decir lo desilusionado que estoy, pero la salud de Nezumi es mas importante.

Al final le han dado de alta ese mismo día.

Los últimos días he estado al pendiente de Nezumi. Me he encargado como presidente de la clase llevarle los apuntes, aunque todo eso es formalidad para ir visitarle. Aun sigue en cama y parece molesto por tener que usar una muleta para andar.

Termino arreglar mis cosas para llevar los apuntes de matemáticas de hoy, sonrio con ironía.

Voy a bajar las escaleras cuando de pronto oigo voces, una conocida entre ellas.

- ¿No crees que fue algo extremista de tu parte?

- ¿Y qué importa? Es increíble que no me correspondiera. Al menos así mi querido Roy tendrá el papel principal.

- Bueno pero fue muy peligroso, pudo haberle pasado algo peor.

- Pero no paso nada, apenas un rasguño. Además los accidentes ocurren.

- Uhmm... Bueno Ann me debo adelantar tengo que llegar temprano hoy a casa.

- Esta bien, hasta mañana Betty.

Las voces cesaron, y estoy paralizado en el primer escalón no queriendo creer lo que escuche.

- ¡Uy! Pero ¿cómo he podido olvidarme el cuaderno?- escucho los pasos subir hasta donde estoy.

De pronto veo su figura detenerse frente a mi, algo asustada. Sabe que le oí.

- Shion...

No puedo simplemente moverme para decir algo.

Siento ira, furia, frustración, odio hacia la persona frente a mí.

Es entonces que una idea cruzo mi cabeza como si mi subconsciente me susurrara y me aconsejara.

No puedo perdonarla.

"_Todo aquel que le haga daño a Nezumi..."_

- Shion eso que oíste... Sabes fue una broma...

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante su cinismo.

- Tranquila yo no le diré a nadie, después de todo... - mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo colocando las manos en sus hombros ante su mirada temerosa - Los accidentes ocurren.

Ella se parece alejar de mí en cámara lenta, se ha quedado muda mientras su vida va en cuenta regresiva y me mira con temor.

_"Todo aquel que le haga daño a Nezumi, será destruido" _

-Vaya así que… ¿matemáticas de nuevo? - escucho a Nezumi decir algo frustrado.

- Debes concentrarte, los exámenes finales serán pronto.

De pronto siento el tacto de Nezumi sobre mis cabellos.

- No deberías esforzarte tanto, en unos días podré ir a clases de nuevo.

- Eso me alegra. ¿Pero ya puedes caminar bien?

- Claro, ya no duele como los primeros dias. ¿Fuiste a ver la obra?

- uhmm, no - digo sinceramente, la verdad no tenía razón alguna para ir -Pero oí que hubieron algunos percances.

- Vaya. Bueno la próxima vez prometo que si me veras en escena. Haré mi mejor actuación para Su Majestad.

Mi corazón late con fuerza nuevamente.

- Claro, lo esperaré - pongo mi mejor sonrisa.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Bueno espero que les haya gustado xD saben amo a Shion Yandere ;-; el ultimo capítulo del manga (el 19) me ha dejado sorprendida.

En fin , gracias x leer y x sus reviews nxn


End file.
